This invention relates generally to violin bows and more particularly to a violin bow which has a weight attachment that is adjustable to control the bounce characteristics of the bow on the violin strings.
In the performance of some musical scores, it is necessary to bounce the violin bow on the violin strings. Different bows have different bounce characteristics. In other words, some bows bounce further and some bows bounce faster than others. In any event, heretofore, the artist has had to accept the inherent bounce characteristics of his violin bow and adapted his musical performance accordingly. Prior art bows do not include any means for adjusting or controlling the bounce characteristics of a bow. The principal object of this invention, therefore, is to remedy this prior art deficiency and enable artists to adjust the bounce characteristics of their violin bows to suit their own artistic needs and desires.